Böser Engel
by Riku Hana
Summary: Ein Theaterstück das ich mal für meine Theatergruppe entworfen habe... und das ohne Angel Sanctuary zu lesen! Sagt mir ob ich die Elementarengel und Metatron einigermaßen getroffen habe.


Up and Down

(Arbeitstitel)

**Böse(r) Engel**

**Die Figuren**

Die Elementarengel:

Raphael, Engel der Luft, heilt aus Liebe

Michael, Engel des Feuers

Jirbril, Engel des Wassers, war die Verkünderin Gottes

Uriel, Engel der Erde, Exekutor und Wächter der Unterwelt

Metratron, Stimme Gottes

Gott, wie der Name schon sagt, sie ist einfach nur göttlich ;-)

Luzi(fer)

**Der Text**

Akt I: Szene1:

_Himmel: Tisch mit Stuhl, darauf Schachbrett, verkümmerte Pflanze und Teekanne mit Tasse; Kleiderständer; Weitere Sitzgelegenheiten; diese und Fußboden mit weißen Lacken bedeckt _

_Michael kommt wütend hereingestürmt, beschäftigt sich mit seinem Handy, wirft Schlüssel beim wütend auf- und abschreiten weg und will sich schließlich in einen Sessel setzen, springt wieder auf, da in diesem ein BH lag, hebt diesen auf und betrachtet ihn kritisch, als Raphael hereinkommt_

Raphael:_neugierig_

Was hast du denn da?

Michael:Einen BH.

Raphael:Ach so. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du neuerdings einen trägst. Welche Größe hast du denn?

Michael: _säuerlich_

Ich trage keinen BH.

Raphael:_ungläubig, erstaunt..._

Dann... Mika! Ich fasse es nicht! Du hast deinen Frauenhass überwunden!

Michael:Das habe ich nicht getan.

Raphael:_verwirrt_

Was machst du dann mit einem BH?

Michael:Den habe ich gefunden. Vor deiner Zimmertür.

Raphael:Oh. Ich wusste doch, dass da noch etwas war.

Michael:_geht zu Raphael und riecht an dessen Jacket_

Frauenparfum. Aha! Hab ich dich ertappt!

Raphael:Wobei?

Michael:_wütend, wirft BH nach Raphael_

Das fragst du noch? Du Lustmolch, der hinter jedem Rock her, du hast es wieder einmal getan. Du hast wieder irgend so ein fremdes Weibsbild mit auf dein Zimmer genommen und es wahrscheinlich wieder bis zur Besinnungslosigkeit durchgepoppt.

Raphael:Warum beschwerst du dich? Wolltest du etwa mitmachen, Mika?

Michael:Verschon mich mit deinen Perversionen, du Sündenpfuhl! Es ist wirklich schlimm mit dir! Keine Nacht vergeht, in der du nicht allein ins Bett gehst.

Das ist mir dermaßen von unverständlich.

Raphael:Ich habe dir schon oft gesagt, dass junge, hübsche Frauen meine Langeweile vergessen lassen. Sie sind nur zum Zeitvertreib da. Du brauchst also keine Angst zu haben. Gefühle verbinden mich doch nicht mit ihnen. Sie sind mir egal.

Michael:Weshalb du sie auch regelmäßig fallen lässt. Trotzdem hängen sie an dir wie eine Schar Fliegen am Aas.

Raphael:Deine Vergleiche werden auch immer verquerer, Mika.

Michael:Ich heiße Michael, nicht Mika! Wie oft denn noch?

Raphael:Du bist richtig süß, wenn du dich aufregst.

Michael:Ich bin nicht süß! Ich bin furchterregend! Ich bin Michael, der berühmte Engel des Feuer, der die Welt zum Brennen bringt.

Raphael:Das weiß ich doch.

Michael:Mir kann keiner etwas anhaben! Auch du mit deinem sanften Lüftchen nicht, welches du Orkan nennst. Das ist nur Spielzeug im Vergleich zu meinen lodernden Flammen. Ich habe schon die Hölle zum Glühen gebracht.

Raphael:Jetzt übertreib mal nicht.

Michael:Okay, Das habe ich nicht getan. Aber ich hätte es getan, hätte man mir die Gelegenheit dazu gegeben.

Raphael:Natürlich. Jetzt komm endlich, wir wollen gehen. Sonst kommen wir zu spät zu der Party.

_beide gehen ab_

Akt I: Szene 2:

_Jirbril und Uriel kommen auf die Bühne, Jibril hebt BH auf und hängt ihn an Kleiderstände, Uriel geht über die Bühne und sucht, während Jibril sich hinstellt, um weiter nichts zu tun_

Jirbril:Bist du sicher, dass die Schlüssel hier sind?

Uriel:Nach Michaels Aussage müssen sie hier sein.

Jirbril:Wer weiß, wo Michael sie wieder hingeworfen hat. Als er heute nach Hause kam, war er wieder so sauer, da kann es sein, dass er sie wo ganz anders hin hat, als er glaubt. Nie hat er seine Gedanken zusammen. Ich bin da nicht so.

Uriel:Natürlich nicht.

Jirbril:Ich weiß immer, wo ich alles hinlege und finde es auf Anhieb wieder. Naja, Frauen haben halt ein Gespür für so etwas. Und ich bin ja eine Frau. Auch wenn es die Menschen nicht wahrhaben und mich als den männlichen Engel Gabriel abstempeln wollen. Aber ich weiß, wer ich bin. Ich bin Jirbril, Engel des Wassers und Verkünderin der Botschaften Gottes.

Uriel:Letzteres stimmt so aber nicht.

Jirbril:Ich weiß, aber das klingt besser, als „die ehemalige Verkünderin".

Uriel:So kannst du es aber auch nicht stehen lassen.

Jirbril:Nun gut. Sagen wir, ich bin Jirbril, Engel des Wassers und die eigentliche Verkünderin der Botschaften Gottes. Zufrieden?

Uriel:Ja.

Jirbril:Und nun sage mir, Wächter mit den sanften Augen, wo ist der Schlüssel?

Uriel:Ich weiß es nicht.

Jirbril:Das ist sehr schade. Da muss ich halt weitersuchen. Aber bevor es hier zu einer drückenden Stille kommt, erzählst du mir jetzt etwas.

Uriel:Ich und erzählen? Da hast du dir den Falschen herausgesucht. Ich kann nicht erzählen. Ich wüsste auch gar nicht worüber.

Jirbril:Ach, ich vergaß, vor mir sitzt ja der stille, ernste Uriel. Still wie sein Element, die Erde. Ernst wie seine Aufgabe als Wächter der Unterwelt und Exekutor. Und das, obwohl...

Uriel:Zieh mich nicht immer auf. Ich weiß, dass ich der Vollstrecker bin. Und ich weiß auch, dass ich Gewalt verabscheue und deshalb nicht für diese Arbeit geeignet bin.

Jirbril:So würde ich es nicht sagen. Gerade weil du Gewalt verabscheust, stirbt ein Großteil der Menschen so sanft. Wenn es nach mir ginge, würde mehr Blut fließen. Du bist da anders. Ich glaube, deshalb wurde dir diese Aufgabe aufgetragen.

Uriel:Wenn du meinst.

Jirbril:Ja das meine ich.

_schaut sich kurz um und findet den Schlüssel_

Ah, hier ist der Schlüssel.

_Jibril geht ab und Uriel folgt ihr langsam_

Akt I: Szene 3:

_Metratron kommt und setzt sich vor ein Schachbrett. Neben ihm eine Teekanne und eine Tasse. Er beschäftigt sich mit dem Schachspiel und seinem Tee. Musik (crescendo). Raphael, Michael (muss gestützt werden), Jirbril, Uriel betreten das Bild und Uriel und Raphael befördern Michael in eine Sessel, bei welchem Uriel sich im folgenden um Michael kümmert_

Michael:Das war wieder eine Party! Wer hat die eigentlich gegeben?

Jirbril:Das fragst du uns? Du hast uns doch dorthin geführt.

Michael:Ach ja. Hm. Nun ja, schade jedenfalls, dass sie schon vorbei ist.

Jirbril:Sag mal Raphael, wer hatte heute eigentlich das Glück deine

Aufmerksamkeit genießen zu können?

Raphael:Das waren zwei. Jemand Blondes und jemand Brünettes. Die Brünette nannte sich Josephine aber von dem Blonden kenn ich den Namen nicht weil er eine undeutliche Aussprache hatte und immer nuschelte als ob er

eine Kartoffel im Mund habe oder so aber die Josephine war eine ganz Entzückende und hat mir schon nach einer Minute ihre Telefonnummer in die Hand gedrückt wobei mir in diesem Moment einfällt dass ich gar nicht mehr weiß wo ich sie hin gesteckt habe aber bestimmt gibt sie sie mir noch einmal wenn ich sie ganz nett frage und zu meinem Glück hat sie mir gesagt dass sie oft auf Partys geht und ich denke dass ich sie da einmal wiedersehen werde und das könnte vielleicht schon heute sein. Ist es eigentlich schon heute oder noch gestern denn wenn es noch gestern ist müssen wir gleich noch einmal los weil es gegen unsere Natur ist vor Mitternacht nach Hause zu kommen. Aber es scheint heute zu sein, weil ich Metratron dort sitzen sehe und dieser geht schließlich immer um drei vor sieben ins Bett und steht um sieben nach sechs wieder auf und wir immer erst gehen, nachdem er ins Bett gegangen ist demzufolge müsste es jetzt irgendwas nach sieben nach sechs morgens sein oder?

Uriel:Acht Uhr dreißig hat die Uhr geschlagen, um genau zu sein.

Raphael:Ah, danke Uriel. Da können wir ja gleich zum Morgensport übergehen!

Jirbril:Forget it! Sport ist bekanntlicherweise Mord.

Michael:Wir haben die ganze Nacht getanzt und du willst uns jetzt noch zum Sport

zwingen? Du hast wohl zu viel Alkohol getrunken, wenn du glaubst, dass du uns noch dazu bringst, Sport zu machen.

Raphael:Ja weil Sport Körper und Geist belebt und überhaupt nicht Mord ist wenn man es richtig macht und sich vorher richtig aufgewärmt hat und das machen wir ja immer und bisher ist noch nie einer von euch gestorben oder hat sich verletzt weil ich euch ja ordentlich trainiere und da kann euch ja nichts mehr passieren also steht auf und fangt mit eurer Erwärmung an oder wollt ihr Engel werden die nur noch durch die Gegend kugeln weil sie nicht auf mich gehört haben? Besonders du Mika hast großes Potential dafür schließlich bist du ja nur am Schokolade essen wobei ich mich schon immer gefragt habe wo die bei dir bleibt denn so groß bist ja nicht gerade dass sie sich immer noch gleichmäßig auf deinen hübschen Körper verteilen kann.

Michael: _hat sich während Raphaels Rede aufgerappelt_

Oh, du Obermacho, du getraust es dir wirklich, mich klein zu nennen? Du beweist wieder einmal sehr viel Mut, mich, den Überragenden, Überwältigenden Michael, der das schönste und stärkste Element, das Feuer, beherrscht, mich wagst du klein zu nennen?

Raphael:Jetzt halt mal die Luft an und lass uns endlich anfangen mit trainieren. Übung Nummer 1: Weiter Feiern!

Metratron:Könnt ihr nicht mal ruhig sein?

Michael:Hört, hört die **Stimme Gottes** hat auch noch was zu sagen.

Raphael:Warum sollen gerade wir ruhig sein? Du störst uns gerade beim weiter Feiern.

Jirbril:Und verrat uns mal, wieso kommst du auf die Idee uns bevormunden zu wollen?

Metratron:Weil ICH die Stimme Gottes und daher wichtig bin?

_steht auf_

Jirbril:Wichtig? Du? Dass ich nicht lache. Du bist nur die Stimme Gottes geworden weil du dich bei ihr eingeschmeichelt hast. Honig um den Mund geschmiert und als ich einen kleinen Fehler begangen, hast du mich gleich meiner Arbeit beraubt.

Metratron:Gott schien der Meinung zu sein, dass du nicht mehr mit den Menschen klarkommst. Erinnere dich, du warst nicht gerade nett zu diesem einen Exemplar dieser Spezies. Du hättest den Mann nicht schlagen dürfen.

Jirbril:Moment mal, das ist doch nur passiert, weil du gegen mich intrigiert und den Menschen eingeredet hast, ich sei ein männlicher Engel. Und die haben das geglaubt und sind dementsprechend mit mir umgegangen. Und der Typ wollte ja partout nicht glauben, dass ich weiblich bin und sehr wütend werden kann.

Michael:Man kann als emanzipierte Frau, wie Jirbril es ist, schon mal die Nerven verlieren, wenn man dauernd mit Sir, Herr oder dergleichen angeredet wird. Schließlich ist sie hier der einzigste weibliche Engel und da will man sich nicht als Kerl abstufen lassen.

Metratron:Was mischst du dich da ein, Kleiner?

_schubst Michael zurück, Uriel und Raphael greifen gleich nach dem Arm von Michael_

Michael:Ich werde dir zeigen was klein ist, Kleiner!

_Will auf Metratron losgehen, die anderen halten ihn zurück_

Uriel:Lass dich nicht provozieren. Er ist es nicht wert.

Michael:_versucht nach Metatron zu treten_

Lasst mich los! Diesem kleinen Wurm zeig ich, wer hier klein ist. Nämlich er, wenn ich mit ihm fertig bin. Lasst mich endlich los! Ich will ihm einen Schlag verpassen, dass ihm Hören und Sehen vergeht. Das wollen wir doch erst einmal sehen, dass ein kleiner Wicht wie Metratron mich - Michael den Großen und Schrecklichen Beherrscher des Feuers - klein nennt.

Metratron:Ich gehe lieber. Hier wird mir die Luft zu... heiß.

_Geht ab._

Akt I: Szene 4:

Michael:Geh nur du Feigling! Aber irgendwann kannst du nicht mehr fortlaufen. Und dann kannst du was erleben.

Uriel:Beruhige dich. Hier ein Stück Schokolade.

_hält Michael die Schokolade hin_

Michael:Danke.

_nimmt Schokolade und isst sie_

Raphael:Es wird immer schlimmer mit ihm und wenn er nicht aufpasst fällt er noch von einer Wolke weil er den Abgrund nicht gesehen da er die Nase zu hoch trägt. Und was der sich nur immer erlaubt! Spielt sich auf, als sei er Gott persönlich.

Michael:Gott lässt ihn ziemlich viel durchgehen.

Jirbril:Schließlich ist er ja **Gottes Liebling** und **Gottes Stimme**.

Raphael:Trotzdem nervt der Typ gewaltig. Ich meine letzte Woche erst hat er zu mir gesagt ich solle die Klappe halten...

Michael:Das sage ich jede Stunde mindestens einmal.

Raphael:...da ich eh nichts Wichtiges zu sagen hätte und immer nur blödes Zeug von mir geben wolle..

Michael:Wollen? Du tust es!

Raphael:...und ich selbst total unwichtig und zu nichts zu gebrauchen sei und dabei ist es doch wichtig was ich zu sagen hab...

Michael:Aber sicher doch.

Raphael:...und was ich tu schließlich erzähle ich doch immer nur interessante Sachen und heile alles und jeden während er nur ein paar Botschaften übermittelt und ansonsten total arrogant und überheblich in der Gegend herumsteht.

Jirbril:Hey, die Botschaften Gottes zu überbringen ist keine leichte Aufgabe und sehr wichtig. Schließlich habe ich das selbst einmal getan und weiß, wovon ich rede. Aber dieser hinterhältige, intrigante Metratron verdient es einfach nicht, die Botschaften zu überbringen. Das ist doch meine Aufgabe! Und wie konnte er es nur wagen, den Menschen einzureden, ich wäre ein Mann? Das war der größte Fehler, den er je begangen hat, den eines Tages werde ich mich dafür rächen!

_Uriel geht während diesen Dialoges zu dem Tisch, setzt sich dort auf den Stuhl und betrachtet traurig seine Pflanze, Michael geht zu ihm_

Michael:Uriel, was ist denn mit deiner Pflanze passiert? Sie sieht sehr seltsam aus. Lässt irgendwie ihren Kopf hängen.

Uriel:Sie wurde mit Tee gewässert.

Michael:Und warum hast du das getan?

Uriel:Habe ich nicht.

_die anderen Engel stellen sich um Uriel herum und versuchen ihm beizustehen_

Jirbril:Und warum ist sie dann mit Tee gewässert worden?

Uriel:Metratron hatte zuviel Tee gemacht. Und weil der ihm dann nicht mehr geschmeckt hat, hatte er sich dem Rest im Topf meiner Pflanze entledigt. Er muss irgendetwas in seinem Tee gehabt haben, dass mein Liebling nicht vertragen hat.

Raphael:Oh, das tut mir leid für dich.

Uriel:Ich habe eine Ewigkeit gebraucht, sie zu ziehen und zu pflegen und nach dem kalten Winter wieder aufzupäppeln und er gießt sie mit seinem Gesöff. Das ist nicht fair. Die Pflanze hat doch auch ein Recht zu leben.

Michael:_hat die Schachtel für die Schachfiguren in der Hand und holt daraus wutentbrannt leeres Schokoladenpapier hervor_

Dieses Aas hat meine gesamte Schokolade, die ich in meinem Geheimversteck hatte, aufgegessen! Und wie soll ich mich jetzt abregen, wenn er sich wieder bei Gott eingeschleimt und ihr meine tollen Vorschläge abspenstig gemacht? Oder er mich klein nennt? O, da kann ich für nichts mehr garantieren!

Jirbril:Wir könnten ja neue kaufen...

Michael:Und die isst er dann wohl wieder auf? Oh nein, soweit kommt es noch! Ich werde jetzt zu ihm hineingehen und erst einmal draufschlagen und wenn er mich dann fragt, wofür das war, sage ich ihm, dass der erste Schlag für meine Schokolade, der zweite für Uriels Pflanze, der dritte dafür, dass er sich deinen Job unter seinen schmierigen Nagel gerissen hat und ein vierter, weil er mich immer klein nennt und ein fünfter, weil er so Schleimbeutel ist und der sechste, äh, der sechste... für seine Arroganz besonders Raphael gegenüber war.

Raphael:Schön, dass du ihm auch einen Schlag von mir verpasst.

Michael:Nur, weil mir nichts mehr eingefallen ist. Aber sechs Schläge reichen nicht. Der Rest, hm, weil es mir so ein Spass gemacht hat.

Raphael:Und nachdem er sich erholt, steht er dann vor Gott und sie macht wer weiß was mit dir. Vielleicht in der Luft zerreißen oder spielt mit dir und einem zu langen Bungeeseil Jo-Jo.

Michael:Dann sorg ich halt dafür, dass er nicht mehr aufsteht. Schließlich bin ich der stärkste Engel überhaupt. HAHA! Schließlich bin ich Michael, der Große, der Einzigartige, der...

Jirbril:_unterbricht Michael_

Nein nein, so geht das nicht. Wir müssen ihn loswerden, nicht verprügeln.

Michael:Was willst du sonst anderes tun? Aus der Wolke können wir ihn nicht werfen, die gehört ihm. Das einzigste, was ich mir noch vorstellen könnte, wäre ihn umzubringen.

Raphael:Umbringen?

Jirbril:Genau. So machen es schließlich auch die Menschen. Bringen sich gegenseitig um.

Raphael:Wie meinst du das mit umbringen?

Jirbril:Wir räumen ihn aus dem Weg, befördern ihn in die ewigen Jagdgründe, sorgen dafür, dass er sich die Radieschen von unten angucken kann. Den Löffel abgibt. Ins Gras beißt. Über den Jordan geht. Nicht mehr unter uns weilt.

Michael:Nicht mehr unter uns weilt? Das klingt gut. Das gefällt mir. Auf was warten wir noch? Bringen wir ihn um. Oder was meinst du Uriel?

Uriel:Umbringen? Muss das denn sein? Ich verabscheue doch Gewalt.

Raphael:Muss ja nicht unbedingt mit Gewalt sein. So etwas geht doch bestimmt auch ohne.

Uriel:Bist du dir sicher?

Jirbril:Ja. Also, was ist, machst du nun mit?

Uriel:Na, ich weiß nicht so recht.

Michael:Denk an deine Pflanze. Tu es für sie.

Uriel:Na gut, aber nur, weil ihr mich sowieso nicht früher in Ruhe lasst.

Michael:Super. Und jetzt?

Jirbril:Wie „Und jetzt?"

Michael:Na, was kommt jetzt?

Jirbril:Wir machen einen Plan.

Raphael:Einen Plan? Wozu?

Jirbril:Damit wir wissen, wie wir ihn umbringen.

Raphael:Und wie bringen wir ihn um?

Jirbril:Da gibt es verschiedene Möglichkeiten.

Michael:Wir könnten ihn zu einem Duell auffordern!

Raphael:Das ist nicht gut. Erstens, weil das zu auffällig wäre und zweitens, WIR KÖNNTEN DABEI AUCH DRAUFGEHEN!!!

Michael:Reg dich ab. War doch nur ein Vorschlag.

Raphael:Hast du noch andere solche dummen Ideen?

Michael:Nein. Nur noch Gute.

Raphael:Na, da bin ich aber gespannt.

Michael:Wir könnten ihn von hinten mit einem Laster überfahren, oder einen Amboss auf ihn fallen lassen, oder ihn mit TNT die Luft sprengen, oder ihn mit einer Kanone abschießen, oder...

Raphael:Hast du schon wieder Bugs Bunny geguckt?

Michael:Ja, wieso?

Raphael:Einfach so.

Michael:Ich will jetzt wissen wieso!

Raphael:Wirklich, einfach nur so.

Michael:VERRAT MIR JETZT ENDLICH WIESO!!!

Jirbril:Hört auf zu streiten und überlegt euch, wie wir Metratron umbringen.

Raphael:Ich habe vielleicht eine Idee.

Michael:Du?

Raphael:Ja, ich. Wir können ihm etwas in den Tee mixen. Arsen oder so. Das ist ein sehr beliebtes und wirksames Gift. Erst vor kurzen hab ich einen Krimi gesehen, wo sie Arsen benutzt haben.

Jirbril:Stimmt. Den haben wir ja noch alle zusammen gesehen.

Raphael:Genau und da ich die Idee mit dem Gift hatte, will ich es auch in seinen Tee kippen.

Jirbril:Einverstanden, oder?

Michael:Wenn es sein muss.

Uriel:Ja, aber nur, weil das ohne Gewalt vonstatten geht.

_alle gehen ab_

Akt II: Szene 1:

_Das Zimmer ist leer. Raphael schleicht sich herein und sucht nach der Teekanne von Metratron, er findet sie und füllt ein Pulver hinein. Michael und Jirbril kommen kurz hintereinander hereingerannt, Raphael erschrickt_

Jirbril: Schnell!

Michael: Er kommt!

Uriel: _schleicht unterdessen auch herein_

Beeil dich!

Raphael:Ich bin doch schon fertig!

_Raphael stellt Kanne wieder ordentlich hin. Metratron kommt herein, nimmt seine Kanne, gießt sich Tee ein und trinkt während die anderen ihm gespannt dabei beobachten. Er setzt die Tasse ab und sieht von einem zum anderen..._

Metratron:Habt ihr noch nie jemanden Tee trinken sehen?

Raphael:Wir können uns doch ansehen, was wir wollen.

Metratron:Wie kommst du denn auf die Idee?

Michael:Na schließlich wohnen wir hier und da können wir uns hier auch ansehen, was wir wollen.

Metratron:Bilde dir nicht zuviel ein. Ihr wohnt doch nur hier, weil ich sonst die Miete nicht bezahlen kann.

_verlässt wieder den Raum_

Michael:Verdammt noch mal! Raphael, warum lebt er noch?

Raphael:Woher...

Jirbril:O Raphael! Du kannst aber auch gar nichts richtig machen!

Raphael:Was soll das denn jetzt? Verrat du mir doch bitte mal, was ich falsch gemacht haben könnte!

Michael:Woher sollen wir denn wissen, was du wieder falsch gemacht hast. Du hast bestimmt was zu Schwaches oder was Falsches genommen, oder was wissen wir.

Raphael:Ich habe Rattengift genommen. Das ist das gleiche, was die Menschen auch immer nehmen, weil da Arsen oder so drin ist.

Jirbril:Na und? Die Menschen halten mich auch für einen Kerl! Vielleicht haben die Menschen keine Ahnung!

Michael:Ich hab gleich gewusst, dass du so etwas nicht packst.

Raphael:Dann mach es doch besser!

Michael:Mach ich auch!

Raphael:Und wie?

Michael:Ich erstick ihn mit einem Kissen während er schläft.

Jirbril:Das ist gut.

Uriel:Das ist nicht gut. Das ist ein qualvoller Tod. Wir wollten ihn doch nicht quälen. Das habt ihr versprochen.

Jirbril:Wenn ich ihn quälen wollte, würde ich ihn kopfüber an ein Kreuz nageln und ihm langsam die Haut abziehen. Die wird dann den Hunden vorgeworfen, während er elendig verblutet. Das ist Qual. Ihn mit einem Kissen zu ersticken, während er schläft, ist keine Qual. Ergo werden wir das machen.

Raphael: Nicht WIR. Michael.

Michael:Genau, das mach ich! Michael, der Starengel überhaupt

Raphael:Jaja, aber auch nur in deinen Träumen. Mal sehen ob du es besser machst als ich.

Jirbril:Nicht „mal sehen". Er hat es gefälligst besser zu machen.

_Alle gehen ab._

Akt II: Szene 2:

_Schlaflied der Ärzte wird eingespielt. Metratron betritt die Bühne mit Schlafsachen, einem Kissen mit Schachfigur draufstehen, zählt Sekunden und legt sich hin und schläft. Michael kommt mit einem Kissen und stellt sich vor Metratrons Bett. Uriel schleicht sich ebenfalls herein und stellt sich gegenüber von Michael. Der will das Kissen Metratron auf das Gesicht pressen, wird aber immer wieder von Uriel unterbrochen, der sich sichtlich unbehaglich fühlt. Ein stummer Streit entssteht..._

Michael:Könntest du nicht einmal damit aufhören?

Uriel:Womit?

Michael:Mit deinem UH und AH. Das nervt. Wenn du dir das nicht ansehen kannst, wie ich ihn ersticke, würde ich sagen, dass du wieder gehst.

Uriel:Nein, nein. Geht schon.

_Raphael und Jirbril kommen dazu_

Raphael:Und?

Michael:Was und?

Jirbril:Ist er schon tot?

Michael:Nein, er atmet immer noch.

Raphael:Tatsächlich? Warum denn das?

Michael:Weil Uriel mich aufgehalten hat, konnte ich noch nicht anfangen.

Raphael:Ach, schieb es doch nicht auf Uriel. Wenn du es nicht über das Herz bringst in umzubringen solltest du das ruhig zugeben.

Michael:Was soll das heißen? Willst du etwa sagen, ich hätte nicht genug Mumm, ihn umzubringen?

Raphael:Genau das will ich sagen.

Michael: Na dann schau mal genau her.

_drückt das Kissen auf Metratrons Gesicht. _

_Alle warten angespannt_

Jirbril:Der schläft ganz normal weiter.

Raphael:Drück fester zu.

Michael:Ich drück doch schon so fest ich kann.

Jirbril:Scheint trotzdem nicht viel zu helfen.

_Geht ab._

Akt II: Szene 3:

_Jirbril kommt mit einem Dolch wieder._

Uriel:Was hast du mit dem Dolch vor?

Jirbril:Ich will ihn in sein Herz rammen.

Raphael:Das soll helfen?

Jirbril:Natürlich.

Michael:Bist du dir sicher?

Jirbril:Ja. Was glaubst du, wie Shakespeare seine Figuren sterben lassen hat? Mit einem Dolch oder Schwert oder irgend so etwas in der Art.

Michael:Und warum hast du dann kein Schwert genommen, sondern nur so einen kleinen Dolch?

Jirbril:Weil ich in der Schnelle nur einen Dolch auftreiben konnte. Ich habe leider keine komplette Waffensammlung in meinem Zimmer. Und jetzt rückt zur Seite.

Raphael:Eine Frage noch!

Jirbril:Was?

Raphael:Wer macht danach den Teppich sauber?

Michael:Der, der so dumm fragt.

Raphael:Aber nicht allein. Ich würde vorschlagen, wir machen das zusammen, Mika.

Michael:Ich denk nicht dran. Und nenn mich nicht immer Mika!

Raphael:Oh, komm schon. Mir zuliebe.

Michael:Nur wenn du aufhörst, mich Mika zu nennen.

Raphael:Das muss ich mir noch überlegen.

Jirbril:Sind jetzt alle Probleme geklärt? Kann ich dann zustechen?

Michael:Ja.

Raphael:Mach nur.

_Jirbril sticht zu und zieht den Dolch gleich wieder raus. Alle warten_

Michael:Müsste er nicht bluten?

Jirbril:Eigentlich schon.

Michael:Ist Blut nicht Rot und Flüssig?

Jirbril:Ich glaube ja.

Michael:Ich sehe aber nichts Rotes oder Flüssiges. Sogar der Dolch ist sauber.

Jirbril:Glaubst du, ich bin blind?

Metratron:_wacht auf und sieht von einem Gesicht zum Nächsten_

Was macht ihr denn hier? Keinen Wunder, dass ich einen Albtraum habe, wenn ihr neben meinem Bett steht.

_Geht mitsamt seinem Schlafzeug ab_

Raphael:Er hat noch nicht mal einen Kratzer. Geschweige denn einen Einstich.

Michael:Das ist seltsam. Als ob es gleich wieder zugewachsen wäre.

Jirbril:Wir haben versucht ihn zu vergiften, ihn zu ersticken und ihn zu erstechen. Nichts hat geholfen. Fällt euch noch etwas ein?

Michael:Nein.

Raphael:Mir auch nicht.

Jirbril:Was ist mit dir Uriel? Du hast noch gar nichts vorgeschlagen.

Uriel:Ich fand die letzten beide Versuche nicht gerade gewaltfrei. Und ich weigere mich jetzt einen Vorschlag zu machen. Davon mal abgesehen, dass ich eh nichts wüsste.

Michael:Und jetzt?

_Sie sitzen eine Weile ratlos herum_

Uriel:Ähm, mir fällt da doch noch etwas ein.

Michael:Was?

Uriel:Nun ja, mir ist eingefallen, dass Engel nicht sterben können.

Akt III: Szene 1:

Jirbril:Das darf doch nicht wahr sein.

Raphael:Engel können nicht sterben?

Uriel:Nein.

Michael:Und was machen wir jetzt?

Jirbril:Was sollen wir jetzt schon machen? Däumchen drehen natürlich!

Michael:Hör auf, deine Wut an mir auszulassen, nur weil du nicht daran gedacht hast, dass Engel nicht sterben können!

Jirbril:Wieso ich? Du hättest auch daran denken können!

Michael:Wer hatte denn die Idee, ihn umzubringen?

Raphael:Jetzt regt euch doch mal ab.

Jirbril:Raphael, du hättest ja auch daran denken können.

Raphael:Ich? Wieso?

Jirbril:Du verstehst dich auf Heilung und so etwas. Bist ja schließlich das, was man Arzt nennt.

Raphael:Na und, ich versteh mich vielleicht auf so etwas, aber ich bin nicht allwissend.

Michael:Ach, Raphael ist doch nicht so allwissend wie er immer tut.

Jirbril:Hast du etwas zu sagen?

Raphael:Sei ruhig, wenn zwei Große sich unterhalten, du Mini-Engel, du Zwerg!

Michael:Wen nennst du hier Zwerg? Kaum macht man nur eine Bemerkung, kommt nur hirnloses Gewäsch aus euren Mäulern! Fallt auf die Knie! Ich bin es, der Boss der Mächte, der große Michael!

Raphael:O sorry, ich lach später.

Michael:Was heißt denn hier „ich lach später"? Du hast gleich gar nichts mehr zu la...

_Uriel stopft Michael Schokolade in den Mund, Metratron kommt auf die Bühne und übergibt Raphael einen Brief, geht dann wieder ab_

Akt III: Szene 2:

_Raphael öffnet den Brief, sie stellen sich um ihn herum und gehen ins Freeze. Abblende. Gott tritt auf, wird angespottet_

Gott:An Raphael, Michael, Jirbril und Uriel

Vor einiger Zeit beschloss ich wieder einmal die Menschen für eine Weile zu beobachten, um herauszufinden, was sie zur Zeit so tun. Ich war eigentlich der Meinung, ich könnte mich darauf verlassen, dass ihr in der Zeit nichts anstellen würdet. Als ich jetzt aber einen kurzen Blick auf das Geschehen hier warf, wurde mein Vertrauen in euch stark erschüttert. WIE KÖNNT IHR ES NUR WAGEN, MEINEN LIEBLINGSENGEL METRATRON UMBRINGEN ZU WOLLEN? IHR HABT WOHL IN LETZTER ZEIT ZU VIEL GEFEIERT UND DAS HAT EUCH WOHL OFFENSICHTLICH DEN VERSTAND VERNEBELT! IHR GLAUBT JA NICHT, WIE SAUER ICH AUF EUCH BIN! ICH WÜRDE AM LIEBSTEN DIE WÄNDE HOCHGEHEN! MIR IST GERADE DER FÜNFTE BLEISTIFT ABGEBROCHEN, WEIL ICH MICH DERMASSEN ÜBER EUCH ÄRGERE! GLAUBT JA NICHT, DASS ICH EUCH DAS SO EINFACH DURCHGEHEN LASSE! MICH WÜRDE MAL INTERESSIEREN WIE IHR AUF DIESE SCHWACHSINNIGE IDEE GEKOMMEN SEID, EINEN ENGEL UMBRINGEN ZU WOLLEN! DAS ENGEL NICHT STERBEN KÖNNEN, LERNT MAN DOCH SCHON IN DER SCHULE! NOCH EIN GRUND, DASS ICH MICH FÜR EUCH SCHÄMEN MUSS! UND URIEL DICH HABE ICH IMMER ALS VERNÜNFTIG EINGESCHÄTZT. WIESO MACHST DU DA AUCH NOCH MIT UND HÄLST DIE ANDEREN ELEMENTARENGEL NICHT DAVON AB? IHR SOLLTET EUCH ALLE -WIE IHR DA STEHT- IN GRUND UND BODEN SCHÄMEN! Ich habe gerade mit Luzifer gesprochen. Sie hat eingewilligt, euch erst einmal für unbestimmte Zeit, in der Hölle aufzunehmen. Dort werdet ihr euere Strafe absitzen.

Gott.

_Gott geht ab. Erneuter Lichtwechsel. Engel lassen Brief fallen, gehen auseinander... Jibril, Uriel und Raphael schauen verlegen, beschämt etc._

Raphael:Ich glaube, Gott ist sauer.

Jirbril:Ja. Eindeutig.

Michael:_schon auf dem Weg nach draußen, kommt auf halbem Wege zurück_

Los, packt eure Koffer. Ich will mich endlich auf den Weg machen.

Jirbril:Du scheinst dich ja schon riesig auf die Hölle zu freuen.

Michael:Ja.

Raphael:Das ist aber nicht dein Ernst, oder? Die Hölle ist ein dunkler und heißer und unangenehmer Ort.

Michael:Wie kommst du darauf, dass die Hölle unangenehm ist? Dunkel ja. Heiß auch. Aber anders als **ihr** denkt. Dunkel muss es ja sein, sonst wirken die Lichteffekte nicht. Und es ist wirklich heiß. Dort gibt es heiße Musik und was da rumläuft ist auch ziemlich heiß.

Raphael:Ich verstehe nicht ganz.

Michael:Oh Raphael! Du willst mir doch wohl nicht erzählen, dass du, der wohl Größte – von mir jetzt mal abgesehen - der Größte Partylöwe und Vollzeitcasanova, nicht weißt, dass die Hölle berühmt-berüchtigt für ihre wilden Partys ist? Langsam zweifle ich wirklich an dir.

Jirbril:Party? Worauf warten wir noch? Lasst uns Koffer packen!

_Alle gehen erfreut ab._

Akt III: Szene 3:

_Bildwechsel. Höllentor. Luzi steht davor. Musik im Hintergrund. Michael, Raphael, Jirbril und Uriel gehen mit Koffer auf die Bühne._

Luzi:Herzlich Willkommen in der Hölle, meine kleinen Engel!

Michael:Wen nennst du hier klein?

Luzi:Spar dir die Energie für drinnen. Du wirst sie brauchen. Aber bevor ihr die Höllenpforte überschreitet, habe ich eine Frage an euch. Was war der Grund?

Raphael:Wir wollten die Stimme Gottes umbringen.

Luzi:Warum?

Raphael:Weil er sich für das Wichtigste gehalten und alle anderen als minderwertig betrachtet hat was uns gestört hat und er außerdem nur Gottes Stimme geworden ist weil er gegen Jirbril intrigiert und den Menschen eingeredet hatte sie sei ein Mann was sie natürlich sehr empört hat und Michael hatte was gegen ihn weil Gott ihn immer allen vorzieht und er Michael bei ihr schlecht macht und er dauernd seine Schokolade isst und ihn klein nennt wobei Metratron selbst nicht viel größer ist und davon abgesehen hat er einfach Uriels Pflanze umgebracht was wir nicht ungerächt lassen konnten.

Luzi:Okay, das reicht. Ich werde euch jetzt in das Leben hier unten einweisen. Also, ich bin Luzifer, aber ihr könnt mich Luzi nennen, das tun alle hier.

Raphael:Ich bin Raphael, kurz Raphie, das ist Michael, Mika, Jirbril und Uriel, hört auch auf Uri.

Michael:Nenn mich nicht immer Mika!

Luzi:Ich weiß doch schon wie ihr heißt. Egal. Zu mir könnt ihr immer kommen, wenn ihr ein Problem habt. Zu den Regeln: es gibt keine. Außer man sieht unseren Leitspruch als Regel an: Trinken, Essen, Feiern und F... ähm fröhlich sein! Ansonsten viel Spass! Das Buffet ist eröffnet. Ihr dürft eintreten.

_Raphael, Michael, Jirbril und Uriel überschreiten die Höllenpforte, Luzi folgt ihnen_

_**Ende**_


End file.
